chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DataGhost
Welcome !]] Thanks for being part of the CHDK wiki. I'm surprised no one has welcomed you yet! If you'd like to welcome other users, there's a template that you can use by typing on a new user's talk page. Angela (talk) 05:01, 25 May 2008 (UTC) CHDK For Newbies - How To Install Regarding: I don't really see an added advantage to your guide, since it's already in the FAQ (which new users should read anyway). Apart from that, the link to your page is quite intrusive, I removed it. If you really NEED to have your guide alongside the guide in the FAQ, please choose a better, less intrusive spot to place your link. The best way would be to improve the FAQ if you feel it's incomplete or insufficient. --DataGhost ------------- Mmm...I guess it is sorta similar to the FAQ guide (except for the cool video :)). However, as you said, the link is intrusive, which was my point. We WANT people to see it as soon as they come it. It's the first place they will look. I think Installation needs to be a big, separate, easy to see link. Can you at least put it into the side menu?? Emperor adz 01:06, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Reguarding: * Too many steps - some are obvious or might confuse users.. like buy a cardreader, place it "in" the computer. We're talking about complete newbies, right? Well....I am trying to make it absolutely easy. I would not say it is confusing... * You're letting people go through too many steps before downloading CHDK. This means that, if their camera isn't supported, they'll find that out after about half an hour, which is frustrating Hmm...good point...I will fix that * Formatting as FAT16 is not possible on cards larger than 4GB. I don't know how cardtricks works exactly but it can't format an 8GB card as FAT16 and have the user use full capacity. The workaround for this doesn't work on all camera models yet, to my knowledge. Can you try w/CardTricks. I don't have an 8GB. * "I suggest to always download the latest one" - wrong. The 1.01a, 1.01b or whatever version number reflects the firmware that's on the camera. This version number has to be correct or the camera will likely not boot. This is covered in the FAQ (that's why people should read it). Oooooh! That makes sense :) See even I got it wrong :D, I suspect lotsa other got it wrong too.. I will go fix that. (Maybe I was just lucky and chose the right version :P) * You're telling everyone to download SDM rather than 'normal' CHDK. The usual manual doesn't really apply for SDM. SDM? What's that? * What if I don't have Vista or Firefox? I think most newbies (if running Windows) will have Internet Explorer, which looks quite different and doesn't work the same way. Either don't go into too much detail or explain that it might be different and explain how to use a feature or what it does, instead of telling people to hit a specific shortcut. Well actually most n00bs will be running Vista now (and the procedure is not too different for XP). Alright :) I will make an Internet Explorer Option (Oh God, who uses IE nowadays???) Your Accessories :) Hmm.. just noticed your accessories list. I just bought (well...relatively, actually bought it around month and a half ago) a Canon S5. And I am looking around for accessories. Just wondering... how is that tele-converter lens. Does it let you go @ 18x optical? I was thinking of getting one for my b-day. $100 seems like a fair price. Re: the flash...wow...that thing is more expensive then the camera!!! Do you know of any $50-$100 flashes? Also do you think this deal: Canon Speedlite 580EX II Flash for Canon EOS Digital SLR Cameras - Canon Cameras US (Big T Sports) used for $51 is a hoax (thru Amazon, seller review 91%) * Canon Powershot S5 IS * Canon LA-DC58E lens adapter + LH-DC40 sun hood + 58mm Canon lens cap * Canon TC-DC58B tele-converter * Canon Speedlite 580EX II + omnibounce Emperor adz 13:20, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Guide You wrote "PING! I don't know if it was you but please do not readd your 'guide' to the front page until you address the issues I raised. It currently looks spammy, trying to promote a your own guide. It is by no means 'new' or a new standard for CHDK installation. --DataGhost" I didn't put a link up since that first time.